There Is No Escape (Game of Thrones tickle fic)
by Allee-Of-Tarth
Summary: Theon is tickle tortured by Ramsay.


Theon woke up with his shirt off again. He was still tied to the big X. He cried out in despair. He knew he wasn't getting away this time. He just wanted to die- no! He thrashed around with determination. He was an ironborn! He couldn't give up!

Ramsay walked into the room with a smirk. "Hello, Theon. How are you today?"

Theon struggled even more to get free as Ramsay approached him. He didn't say a word. It was too dangerous. Or was it more dangerous not to respond? Who knows?

"I asked you a question, Theon," Ramsay said, dragging his nails down Theon's arm. Theon flinched sharply and made the mistake of spitting in Ramsay's face.

Ramsay took a step back, scoffing. "You're going to regret that very much." He wiped the saliva off of his face and kicked Theon where it hurt most. Theon cried out in pain and clenched his fists.

"Let's play a game," Ramsay said, chuckling softly. "If I can make you laugh, I get to give your family a little gift. If not..." He grinned. "I'll let you go."

Theon gasped. Was this finally his chance of a real escape? If he'd been a bit more competent at the time, he would've realized that this was a trap. But right now, he was thrilled that he actually had a chance. All he had to do was not laugh. The last thing he wanted to do was laugh, anyway. How could Ramsay possibly make him laugh?

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Ramsay asked. Obviously, it wasn't a choice, but Theon didn't know that and nodded rapidly.

A sadistic expression came over Ramsay's face. "This is very serious, Theon." He trailed his nails down Theon's chest, making the ironborn flinch and clench his fists. "I have something to tell you."

When Ramsay's nails traced down Theon's muscular and bare stomach, he gasped harshly. He suddenly knew exactly what Ramsay's game was.

"No! Y-you can't do this! Please!" Theon begged, making Ramsay grin. "Don't do th-"

He quickly cut himself off as he yelped. Ramsay had squeezed his hip, which made Theon buck up and almost laugh. Luckily, that wasn't his death spot, but it was one of his worst. Theon instantly knew how screwed he was.

Ramsay smirked deviously. "An ironborn who pleads from just a bit of tickling?" He skittered his nails across Theon's left hipbone, making the younger inhale sharply and squeeze his eyes shut. "Imagine what would happen if your family found out about this!"

Theon squirmed as much as he could, opening his eyes again. "Enough games! Let me g- ACK!" Theon yelped again when Ramsay scraped his nails across his underarm. He gasped and clenched every single one of his muscles, trying desperately to pull his arms down. He could do this. He could do this. He could-

He couldn't do this.

Ramsay had gotten bored of going easy on Theon and fully drilled into his armpits. And the dam broke. Theon shrieked and burst into loud laughter.

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK! IHIHIHI'LL KIHIHIHILL YOUHUHUHUHU, YOUHUHUHU BAHAHAHAHASTARD!" Theon shouted through his hysterics. He couldn't believe he'd given in to tickling, of all things. But he couldn't help it. He'd always been way too ticklish for his own good.

Ramsay was extremely pleased. "I win," he said casually, suddenly switching spots and going for the kill on Theon's hips. Theon cried out and thrashed around even harder than before, trying desperately to move.

"YOUHUHUHUHU WIHIHIHIHIN! NOHOHOHOW STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Theon felt like he was going insane from the tickling. How in the seven hells had Ramsay managed to take him down like this? And he hadn't even gotten to his feet yet! Hopefully he wouldn't.

Ramsay chuckled and shook his head. "You don't give commands here, _bastard_," he said with a smirk. "You're under my command. And I command you to laugh."

And with that, Ramsay was fully attacking his armpits again. And boy, did Theon laugh. He had no time to recover from one spot before Ramsay would switch to another. This went on for what seemed like hours, though it was only about fifteen minutes. When Ramsay finally stopped, Theon gasped and greedily inhaled all the air he could.

"Do you remember our deal?" Ramsay asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

Theon panted and nodded, tears threatening to come out of his eyes at any second. There was no escape. This break was probably the best thing that would happen in the rest of his life. "I-I do," he replied softly.

Ramsay bent down and slowly started unzipping Theon's pants. Theon suddenly gasped as he realized what was going to happen. "Wait! N-no! NO!" He thrashed around more than he ever had in his whole life, including when he had been tickled half to death. "PLEASE! NO!" This was when Theon started to cry.

Ramsay looked up at him. "Do you need some time to prepare for your castration?" The smirk was gone from his face, and for the first time, he actually looked and acted sympathetic. Once again, Theon temporarily forgot this was a trap.

"Y-you don't have to c-castrate me at all," Theon whispered. "I'm so s-sorry for what I've done... I really, truly am..."

Ramsay nodded with a small smile. It looked legitimate. "I know," he replied. "But we had a deal, remember? I can't break my word." He sighed as if it pained him. He was a great actor. "What I can do is give you some time to mentally prepare yourself. Would you like that?"

Theon nodded rapidly, his eyes filling up with more tears. "Y-yes..."

Ramsay smirked that devilish smirk of his again, and Theon finally realized that he'd fallen into another one of his traps when Ramsay started scribbling over the soles of his feet. "Alright, then. Have some time to prepare."

Theon had outright screamed as soon as Ramsay started. That was his death spot. He threw his head back and burst into hysterical laughter. He fought with every ounce of strength that he had, but he wasn't strong enough to stop the torture Ramsay was inflicting on him.

And when Ramsay moved his fingers to pull back Theon's toes and scratch at the arches, it was all over. Theon's laughter went silent. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He cried because there was no mercy, no matter what. He cried because no one would come for him. He cried because of how weak he was. He cried because he felt so guilty for betraying Robb. And he cried because it tickled so fucking badly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ramsay suddenly stopped, still smirking. Theon weakly gasped in all the air he could and would've sank to the ground, if it weren't for his restraints. He didn't say a word, since he couldn't waste the precious oxygen, but he used his eyes to plead for forgiveness. He begged for it. He stared right into Ramsay's eyes and let his own eyes scream for mercy.

Ramsay didn't seem to care. He crossed his arms. "I think you've had more than enough time to prepare." He grinned. "Tell me, would you rather be tickled for an hour or castrated?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer.

Theon legitimately thought about it for a minute. Tickling was absolute torture, and he doubted he could take it for much longer, considering how merciless Ramsay was. A whole hour of torturous tickling with no breaks? Theon shuddered at the thought.

But castration?

His whole life would have no purpose. He wouldn't be able to have sex. He wouldn't be able to have children, which he never really cared about until this moment. He would be mocked and shamed as the man with no cock.

The thought hit Theon like a ton of bricks. If he didn't have a cock, was he even a man?

Theon's head snapped up, though he was still panting and recovering. "A-an hour of t-tickling, my lord."

Ramsay grinned. "I had no idea you liked it so much!" He stood up, stroking Theon's cheek and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. Theon cringed and leaned away from Ramsay's touch, shaking his head. Ramsay could tell how much he hated being tickled, and he was just provoking him. Everything was a game to him. And he never lost.

Ramsay sniffed the air. "Ugh, you reek." A devilish smile came upon his face. "That's your new name now. Reek." He grinned. "You'll get plenty of tickling from now on... Reek. The castration will come later."

And as Ramsay started mercilessly tickling Theon again, the ironborn let out a hopeless cry. Only one thought ran through his mind.

_There is no escape._


End file.
